Bubblegum Drow
by OathsBlood
Summary: A wnadering dark elf ends up in MegaTokyo, magic and chaos ensues. Next Chapter 17k, Total 187k
1. Prologe

Chapter 0  
  
In ever city of any size there is a place for the outcasts, for   
those that do not fit in with regular society. There are places for the   
homeless, for the punks and other street trash. For the judges and the   
good Samaritans. They all have a place they can live in a city. At the   
very fringes of the sprawling metropolis that was a few miles away is   
an area called by its inhabitants The Canyons. The reason for the name   
was because The Canyons had been created when a large earthquake had   
devastated the area years before forming a series of canyons, in which   
the inhabitants had built their homes from the ruins of the old city.   
It was a rather clear night for the area. Someone could even see the   
stars through the pollution if they had been here to see it. In one of   
these places is where this story starts. If there had been anyone to   
notice they would have felt a chill wind cutting through the area, but   
without touching any of the thrash on the ground. Then if they had been   
paying particular attention they would have noticed a faint golden glow   
appear in the sky, a glow that grew strong quite rapidly. If the   
hypothetical observer had been at all religious they probably would   
have started praying at the sight of the growing disk of golden energy.   
As it grew it started to shoot out golden sparks of energy that burned   
whatever they hit. As the disk grew so did the size and power of the   
sparks. In a few minutes the sparking disk had grown to about 3 meters   
in diameter, any observer would probably have been gibbering in terror   
or running screaming by the time the sparking disk spat out a figure at   
the road below it. By the time the figure hit the ground the disk had   
collapsed back into itself and with a muffled explosion, vanished. The   
figure moaned slightly from where it was laying on the ground before it   
was able to pull itself into an upright position. Looking around the   
figure climbed up the remains of a collapsed brick building. When the   
figure got to the top a stray breeze blew the long black cloak away   
from its body and knocked the hood off of the head underneath it,   
allowing the long white hair to escape and blow into the ebony skinned   
face of its owner. Anyone would have been able to tell it was a woman   
in the cloak from the exotic figure displayed. The woman tucked her   
hair back behind her pointed ears and pulled the hood back over her   
head. She stood on the remains the building, gazing off in the distance   
at the huge city sprawled in front of her.  
  
With a sigh the woman started mumbling to herself. "Did   
everything make it? I'm missing my staff, but I've got my dagger. Got   
both pouches and my backpack," putting a hand into one of the pouches   
she frowned, "But the enchantments on them broke, damn!" reaching into   
the backpack she pulled out a rather heave book bound in a beat up   
leather cover. "Good, my spell books made it at least, so I can   
recreate anything that got damaged."  
  
Her inspection complete she sighed once before turning her   
thoughts to her current predicament. She had no idea were she was. Form   
what she could see of the city sprawling out before her she could tell   
it did not use magic. What little she knew about technology did not   
come close to what she could see. All she really knew was that she was   
finally free. She had been used as a pawn for longer then she could   
remember. Her father had plans for her before she had even turned six.   
But because of a single mistake her father and Matron Triel had made   
she had been able to escape, all thanks to her cousin, Drizz't. In Drow   
society the family lines are only traced on the female side, because of   
this the Matrons had never discovered the fact that Drizz't Do'Urden   
was related to her through their fathers by their grandfather. Her   
cousin had found out of her existence and had freed her and in the   
process had started the downfall of Lloth the Spider Queen, Dark   
Goddess of the Drow. Shaking her head Maya Do'Urden walked down the   
pile of rubble and entered the outskirts of the city. If she had   
noticed off to one side or the road there was a small broken sign, and   
even if she had noticed she wouldn't have been able to read the   
Japanese printed on it.  
  
MEGA-TOKYO CITY LIMIT  
  
***********************************************  
Seven Hours Later  
  
A red haired inspector for the Mega-Tokyo ADPolice walked down   
the corridor in the Police Department in search of his partner. He was   
carrying a folder in one hand and an amused smirk was twitching at his   
lips. Spotting the person he had been looking for talking to a familiar   
redhead woman in a police uniform. He casually yelled out, "Hey Leon!"  
  
Leon paused mid sentence and waved his partner Daley over before   
continuing, "... So you think you can help me with the Hemmingway case,   
Nene?"  
  
"What's in it for me Leon, hmmm?" Nene asked coyly.  
  
Leon sighed then pulled out two brightly colored coupons, "Two   
coupons for a free ice-cream sundae at that new parlor a block from   
Headquarters."  
  
"You got a deal." She quickly snatched the two coupons and tucked   
them into her purse. "But I'll work on it tomorrow, I'm off work right   
now. Hi Daley."  
  
"Hi Nene, hey Leon got something for you. You might find this   
amusing."  
  
"Hmm?" Leon looked up and saw the folder his partner was waving   
in front of him with an odd expression on his face. "Hey, Daley. What's   
up?"  
  
"There was a disturbance down in the canyon and we've been   
ordered to investigate it."  
  
Looking carefully at Daley's face, Leon asked, "Why do I get the   
feeling this isn't the usual Boomer crisis?"  
"Come on. I'll tell you on the way."  
  
"Sure," Leon said uneasily, getting out from his chair. Whenever   
his partner got like this it meant something REALLY strange, and   
potentially lethal, was going on.  
  
As they walked down halls, Daley elaborated.  
  
"Three of the members of the Outriders got themselves nearly   
killed trying to mug someone a black cloak down in the Lower Canyons.   
The normal police where the ones who showed up at first, because they   
had thought it was either a prank call or just the witnesses having   
hysterics, because the person defended themselves by throwing a   
lightning bolt at the muggers, but it turns out that they where at   
least somewhat right. When they got down there they had two gang   
members on the ground suffering from what looked like they had been   
standing next to a lightning strike and the third had the crap beaten   
out of them." Daley opened the folder and passed a photograph to Leon,   
who in turn whistled at the two smoking forms lying on the ground. "The   
muggers where still smoking slightly after 15 minutes when the   
ambulance got there."  
  
Nene peeked over Leon's arm before gasping, "What could do that?   
I can't think of anything that someone could carry that could zap them   
that badly."  
  
"Exactly, the normal police probably would have kept the case and   
pawned it of as a new weapon of some sort if it hadn't happened again   
the same night. Apparently some of the other Outriders heard of this   
and they decided to do something about it. They found the person   
responsible half an hour ago, check these out." He handed some more   
photos to Leon. The first on showed someone lying on the ground. "There   
where seven of them this time and the police where able get a sketchy   
chain of events together this time. The first guy got his hand broken   
when they kicked the knife out of his hand. They then punched him in   
the chest cracking three ribs and knocked him out with a second kick to   
the head." The next three pictures had two guys and a woman each of   
them with bandages wrapped around their chests. Those three got blasted   
by energy bolts of some sort, the thing is they only got hit with one   
each, and the cloaked figure shot around fifteen of them. The others   
swerved out off target and blasted holes in the walls." The last of the   
pictures had some more people that didn't appear to be hurt at all, but   
were just lying on the ground in weird positions. "Those three tried to   
run and got blasted with an energy beam of some sort, it paralyzed them   
stopping them in their tracks. They just collapsed and their muscles   
locked up. So they got arrested when the cops got there and saw the   
weapons they where packing. When asked the Outriders and the witnesses   
all agreed that the perpetrator was not carrying any weapons other then   
a big knife they were wearing on their belt."  
  
Leon saw where this was heading. "So when their superiors heard   
about this cloaked weirdo shouting energy blasts and stun rays they   
figured it must be a Boomer and got ADPolice on the case?" The   
resignation in his voice told Daley that he already knew this as   
inevitable fact, due to the stupidities of the upper command.  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"You never get bored in this city," Leon sighed, shaking his   
head. The three of them finally got to the front of the building.   
"Alright, let's go arrest this...cloaked menace."  
  
"Maybe they'll give us a magic sword when we catch them," Daley   
said cheerfully. "Bye Nene, have a nice ride home."  
  
Leon snorted and had to smile. "I'll believe it when I see it   
with my own eyes. See you tomorrow, Nene."   
  
"Bye you two, good luck." She walked over to the edge of the   
street and looked around. Waving her hand at a small green car across   
the street she proceeded to walk over to it using the crosswalks. *I've   
got to tell Sylia about this.* 


	2. Chapter 1 (Teaser)

Chapter 1 Teaser  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Inspector Leon McNickel was enjoying a nice quiet night in his   
squad car when ADPolice headquarters radioed him. His partner Daley was   
busy somewhere else right now so he was alone in the car.  
  
*Damn. So much for a calm evening.* with a sigh, Leon picked up   
the mike and inquired what was up.  
  
Apparently, another renegade Boomer, *What else,* Leon thought   
with a snort, had appeared near his position and he was requested to go   
aid the other officers on the scene. He signaled his confirmation and   
accelerated to get there as fast as possible.  
  
As he dodged traffic, Leon frowned. *Another Boomer. Damn. Double   
damn. We lose too many men to these things and the civilians...* His   
mind stopped that thought as he spotted ADPolice cars barricading the   
road up ahead. Driving up, he opened his window and flashed his ID to   
an inquiring officer.  
  
Leon was brief. "Where?"  
  
The officer nodded his head towards the barricade. "It's headed   
this way, sir. Fortunately, the street it's using is pretty deserted   
and people are staying away from it. It should be here any minute."  
  
Leon nodded, stepped out of the car to stand, and waited for the   
Boomer to appear.  
  
He didn't have to wait long.  
  
Running faster than a normal human, the blue Boomer quickly came   
into sight. The ADPolice barricade, which had police officers all   
training their machine guns at the out-of-control 55-C class Boomer,   
caused the humanoid robot to stop once it noticed the obstruction.   
  
Despite the destruction it had caused, one had to marvel at what   
man's technology had created. Biotech in nature, the Boomer moved   
smoothly and quick, belying its bulky, armor-plated form. Even more   
marvelous was the AI that lived within the red-eyed, skull face. It had   
been a goal long sought after by scientists, made possible by the late   
Dr. Stingray, and then stolen by Genom for the power it promised.  
  
Rather than attack, the Boomer just stood there in front of the   
police line of fire with an air of amusement about it, the puny humans   
couldn't hurt it. The police opened up their weapons without any   
prompting. To wait for an order was not wise when dealing with these   
machines of mayhem. Its amusement was well founded.  
  
Leon was not happy with the results of the storm of bullets   
hitting the Boomer, but not surprised either. *Damn it! The bullets are   
denting its armor, but it just reforms the slight damage done to it.   
Bastard machine knew this wouldn't hurt it. We need heavier weapons!*  
  
The police line soon ran out of ammunition and the Boomer was   
virtually unharmed. Unfortunately, it seemed to have become bored and   
decided to send some of its own fire back. Chest plates opened upwards   
on the Boomer, revealing the multiple array of lens for its heat weapon   
that was aimed at the frantically reloading men.  
  
"Move out of its line of fire!" Leon shouted, knowing sickly that   
the men in the police barricade wouldn't have the time to move. The   
Boomer's weapon started to glow as Leon forced himself to watch what   
would happen.  
  
However, just before the weapon fired, a black figure landed   
between the shooting Boomer and the police. The intense heat hit the   
unknown form, and disappeared. The police officers who had seen sudden   
death approaching watched in amazement and relief as this happened with   
no harm to the being standing in front of them.  
  
"What the...?" Happy that men hadn't died, Leon was amazed at this   
new addition to the battle. For a brief moment he had thought the   
Knight Sabers had saved them, again. But once he got even a glance at   
it he didn't know what it was...  
  
*Who, or better yet WHAT, the hell is that? It just saved our   
butts but can it handle the Boomer?* Leon wondered.  
  
The figure was around twelve feet in height and was roughly human   
in shape. It was made of a dark looking iron like metal. No armor that   
Leon knew of could withstand a Boomer's weapon like it that.  
  
Said android wasn't taking the dramatic failure of it's weapon too   
well however, and it roared at the interloper. The Boomer leaped high   
into the air so it could land and crush the strange-looking figure. The   
figure just opened its mouth and a roaring torrent of fire spewed   
forth, engulfing the Boomer in mid flight. With a loud crash the boomer   
crashed into the figure and knocked it back a few paces. A second crash   
sounded when the humanoid grabbed a nearby lamppost and ripped it out   
of the ground and hit the Boomer with it. The flames had apparently   
worked a little better on the Boomer then the heat ray had on the   
Humanoid but not much more. The Boomer was hurt however when it got hit   
the lamppost, one of its arms was broken and leaking orange fluids onto   
the pavement.  
  
Furious now, the Boomer decided to end the fight by using the   
laser beam weapon in its mouth. After carefully dodging the dangerous   
lamppost as the Humanoid tried to hit it again, the Boomer leaped   
backwards from the stranger and opened it's mouth to fire the particle   
beam, causing the muzzle of the weapon to project out. The beam lashed   
out and blew a piece off of the Humanoid's shoulder as it tried to   
dodge, causing it to roar in pain. With a lumbering charge the figure   
tried to smash the Boomer with its makeshift club only to get blasted   
again. Suddenly a voice called out in a musical language and the figure   
stopped trying to club the Boomer and instead threw the lamppost   
impaling the Boomer into the ground. Badly disoriented and in critical   
condition due to the overloading feedback from the lamppost in its   
stomach, the Boomer thrashed unsteadily in the middle of the street. A   
moment later the Humanoid had grabbed the lamppost and lifted it and   
the boomer up and over its head, only to smash the Boomer head first   
into the ground behind it.  
  
"Jesus," one of the troopers said as the police watched the   
finishing touch on the Boomer silently. Another musical command brought   
Leon's attention to the figure in the ally. They were dressed in some   
sort of black robe that had weird blue symbols all over it and a hood.   
The Humanoid figure pulled the lamppost out of the Boomer picked it up   
and lumbered over to the ally, were the figure jumped on top of it and   
waved at the ADPolice while the Humanoid ran into the ally. The police   
choppers finally arrived on the scene, but found no trace of the   
strange person or their Humanoid helper who had handled a Boomer almost   
as easily as the Knight Sabers.  
  
Leaning on his patrol car, Leon smiled at the ally. *Well, well,   
well. Looks like someone has decided to help the Knight Sabers to   
destroy rampaging Boomer's. Arrived just barely in time too.*   
Thoughtfully, Leon wondered at the abilities of the new appearance.   
*Odd though. Didn't look like anything I've seen before. Even the   
Knight Sabers have armor and weaponry that looked more familiar than   
that thing. Hell, it didn't even appear to have any weapons other then   
that flame-thrower, and why steal the boomer? Things are going to get   
interesting.* He sighed as he climbed into his car.  
  
*Time to do the paperwork for this mess.*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"...and then Leon said the armored guy threw the lamppost he had   
ripped out of the street into the Boomer's Stomach!" Nene excitedly   
said as she repeated what Leon had told her to Linna, Priss, and Sylia,   
as they ate in a restaurant Linna had recommended. Continuing, Nene   
finished her story. "The 'Iron Man', as everyone down at ADPolice are   
calling him now, ended the fight by picking up the boomer with the   
lamppost and smashed the Boomer head first into the ground, like it was   
flipping pancakes. Then it picked up the lamppost and the boomer and   
walked over to the guy in the robe and they disappeared into the ally,   
when Leon got to the ally they where gone, just poof. Not even the   
copters could find them and they where going towards them." She leaned   
back in her chair and sighed. "They seemed to vanish into thin air when   
no one was looking. The Knight Sabers definitely have some help   
fighting rogue boomers."   
  
"If he's blowing away Boomers he's got my vote," Priss chuckled.  
  
"Yes, but what if it's just a trap to lure the knight sabers out   
into the open?" Linna worried out loud. "I mean, they are mercenaries.   
Someone might be using this guy to lure them out for revenge."  
  
Sylia shook her head slowly with a thoughtful expression on her   
face, "Not likely, the technology described isn't like anything on the   
market. Plus it's stupid to equip a flame-thrower as the only weapon   
and then send it out to hunt boomers. It sounds like either a prototype   
or a spur of the moment decision. I will however look into this."  
  
Linna wasn't very reassured. "But what do they really want?"  
  
"Oh, don't make everything seem so gloomy, Linna!" Nene pouted.   
"Maybe they just doesn't like Boomers, like Priss."  
  
"Got that right. Now and forever," Priss stated firmly.  
  
"Besides it sounds kind of like this 'Iron Man' isn't a man. It's   
more like some kind of boomer of some sort. It seemed like it had some   
sort of AI controlling it, but it definitely wasn't very smart," Sylia   
added. A buzzing sounded from her side, reaching down she pulled a   
ringing cellular phone from her bag and answered it. She listened for a   
few moments before saying, "Good, we'll get started then."  
  
Closing the phone she turned to the others, "We've got a job to   
do, come on."  
  
As the Knight Sabers left they passed a table were a beautiful   
ebony-skinned women with long white hair sat slowly eating. As she ate,   
Maya smiled internally at her successful first try against a Boomer.   
The Iron Golem had worked but not as well as she had thought, but now   
she had a boomer to study. It hadn't taken long to figure out that a   
set of normal enchanted armor wasn't going to work. After tonight it   
was readily apparent that she was going to have to figure out how to   
replicate either the material used for armor on the boomer or design a   
magical equivalent. The only reason the Iron Golem had done so well had   
been because it hadn't been like anything Genom had programmed it to   
expect. Next time she would need more then one to do nearly as well,   
after that something as weak as an Iron Golem just wasn't going to   
work. She was going to have to make some sort of magical construct to   
fight. Hearing a quite sigh from across from her she looked up at the   
young blond haired woman sitting there slowly pushing the food around   
her plate.  
  
"What's wrong, Irene?"  
  
"Nothing." The blond answered in a dejected tone.  
  
Maya raised an eyebrow, "When you say nothing like that, it's like   
your screaming out that something's wrong."  
  
She sighed again, "I want to tell my friends and family that I'm   
still alive." She waved her hand at Maya before she could respond, "Oh,   
I know we agreed to wait. But Mason is dead and he's the one who was   
out to get me and it's been months since they thought I died. I want to   
tell Linna and my sister that I'm ok. I can still see the pain in   
Linna's eyes. She's here and I can talk to her without raising   
suspicions, please let me."  
  
Maya taking one look at her companions sad face sighed internally,   
"Alright, I don't see what harm it could do."  
  
"Thank you!" Irene chirped, a smile blossoming on her face.  
  
"But only after I secure the place and it will be a while, I don't   
have the time right now to change you back." She added after seeing the   
look on Irene's face. "We're in this together, you're my only link to   
the rest of this world."  
  
"I know, I know. Why did you give in so easily."  
  
*Because I'm a Sucker for beautiful woman in tears.* Maya smiled,   
"Your unhappy and I'm curious as to how she got in contact with the   
Knight Sabers."  
  
"Me to." 


End file.
